legendsofthemultiuniversefandomcom-20200215-history
LOTM: Decimation S4 P13/Transcript
(The heroes are seen getting ready for their mission) Ian: You guys ready over there? Izuku: Almost! Yuri: Just gimme a second Ian. Ian: Alright. (Jack, Rose and Erin then arrive back home) Jack: We're back! Rose: And we found Erin! (Erin enters the room depressed) Uraraka: Erin you're back! Momo: We were all worried about you! Charlie: You okay? Erin: I'm fine... Zulu: Still down huh? Erin:..... (Alex then enters the room) Alex: Hey guys! So are we- *sees Erin*....... (Erin and Alex look at each other. But say nothing. Neither doesn't know what to say to each other) Alex and Erin:.............. Emily:... *Clears Throat* So guys! We got a mission! Kyle: Yeah we sure do! Alex: Right. Miles, the emitter? (Miles hands Alex the emitter as he enters the coordinates) Omega: So what's the mission Alex? Shadows? Grimm? Mina: Space Pirates? Zulu: Preventing an alien invasion? Alex: We're going after The Mind Stone. (The Defenders all gasp) Pearl: The Mind Stone?? Foxtrot: Did Alkorin find it?? Alex: No. Someone else did apparently. Omega: Who? Alex: I don't know. But whoever it is, we need to find them before they use it for something nefarious. Jack: Right. Erin:..... (Alex then opens a portal to the world) Alex: Now then, let's move out Defenders! (One by one the Defenders all enter the portal. Erin is the last one who stands there) Erin:.... *Sighs* Please don't let anything go wrong... *Enters the portal* (The portal shuts before it cuts to the heroes arriving in an empty city street) Alex: Well, we're here. Mina: This is the new world? Izuku: I think we're in a city. Uraraka: Yeah. But the streets are... Empty. Jack: Yo who's this lady on the poster? Rose: Huh? Jack: Over here, check it out. (The heroes all gather with Jack. They see indeed a woman who has a bright smile on her face and a scepter in her hand) Momo: She looks important. Izuku: Yeah. Look there's another poster. Kyle: And a bunch more over there. (The heroes look to find more posters plastered around the city) Alex: The hell...? Zulu: Just how important is this chick? Jack: I don't know. *sees something* Hey maybe we could ask that guy over there! (The group sees a guy standing on a street corner, looking at his watch. They go over to him) Alex: Um excuse us. Sir? Sorry to bother you, but we're new to the city and wondering what's going on. ???: *Stares at his watch* … Almost time. Mina: Time? For what? (Suddenly loud gongs emerge from the city from a large clock tower. It rings though out the entire city. The man then starts to walk off) Jack: H-Hey wait! Where you are- (Suddenly people begin to step out of their buildings) Ian: The heck is this now? Alex: I don't know. Come on let's go find out. Izuku: Alright. (The Defenders all follow the people as they all crowd together, heading in the same direction) Yuri: Its almost like they are drones. Miles: yeah. That bell went off and now they're all going to the same place, like they were order to or something? Izuku: But where are they going? (After a few minutes, the crowd arrives and gathers together outside of what appears to be City Hall) Emily: Whoa! Its like the WHOLE city is here! Kyle: Sure seems that way. Lenny: But why? Mina: Hey! Someone's coming out of the city hall! (Suddenly the door opens and out comes the lady from the posters the heroes saw. Along with her are a pair of guards. In her hand is the scepter from before) Momo: Hey its that woman again! Jessica: Who is she? Alex: I guess we're about to find out. (The woman steps up on top of the stairs when the people around the Defenders all bow) Jack: They seem supportive of her, that's for sure. Ian: Yeah they- (Ian sees Rose bowing as well) Ian: Uhhh Rose? Rose: What? Best to fit in right? Izuku: Y-Yeah. Best not to attract attention. (The Defenders then start to bow as the woman reaches the top of the stage and starts to address everyone) ???: Greetings my loyal followers! The light of your entire life has come to speak with you all! Now I, Vivienne Boone, have an important announcement to make! Alex: *whispers* Vivienne Boone? Jack: *whispers* Guess that's her. Mina: *whispers* Shh! I'm trying to listen! Vivienne: Now then, to start things off, I'm here to announce some very small changes to the current crefew. Uraraka: *Whispers* Crefew? Momo: Shh! Vivienne: Instead of being in your homes by 8, everyone must in they're homes by 7. Anyone who caught outside with out permission from me, we'll be punished. Alex: Hmm... Vivienne: Its simple for a security measure I'm sure you understand. Am I right peope? Everyone: Yes Mistress Vivienne! Vivienne: Also, we will begin working on expanding our beautiful city very soon! And we are gonna need a lot of help! So anyone willing to volunteer are MOST welcome! Alex: Hmmm... Vivienne: Lastly, a reminder to everyone! Should anyone see new arrivals to the city, please tell to come to city hall to meet with me. I simply love meeting new people. And those people could end up becoming our friends. Everyone: Yes Mistress! Vivienne: Now, return to your daily lives my followers. Your mistress demands it. (The citizens all stand and disperse as the heroes stand confused) Alex: Curfew huh? Emily: She said it was a security measure. Kyle: Kinda odd how no one objected to that. Uraraka: I'm wondering why she wants all new comers to go meet with her? Alex: Maybe we should go find out. Omega: Here, you guys stay here. Me and Mina will go check it out. Alex: You sure? Mina: oh yeah! Me and Omega can handle this no prob! Jack: But won't people freak out if they see- (Omega bonds with Mina) Jack: Oh. Mina: Anyway if that lady wants to meet new comers, I'll go introduce myself and we'll go see for ourselves what's up with her. Omega: *voice* I'll stay bonded in case something goes wrong. Mina: Right. Let's go Omega! (Mina leaves with Omega as she goes toward city hall to speak to the guards) Jessica: So what should we do? Alex: Let's look around the city for a bit. Talk to some of the people but don't draw attention. And stay as close as possible in case Mina comes back. Jessica: Right. Jack: Let's go then. (The Defenders all walk off as it cuts to Mina approaching the guards) Mina: Uhh hey there guys! Guard #1: Huh? Who are you? Guard #2: You're not from here. Mina: N-No I'm not. I'm new here and I was told to come to city hall if I had questions. Guard #1: Well then, just step inside. Our Mistress will be waiting inside. Mina: Right! Thanks for the help! (Mina walks inside of the town hall and looks around) Mina: Wow! This place actually looks pretty nice! Omega: *voice* Sure does. Mina: Well I think she's just ahead, so let's go Omega! (As Mina is about to head upstairs she's met by a handsome butler and a beautiful maid) Butler and Maid: *Bows* Welcome guest! Mina: Ah! Uh... Hi there. Butler: Mistress Vivianne is in the room directly upstairs. Maid: She's always so happy to meet new people. Mina: Y-Yeah I heard. Well best not keep her waiting. *Goes upstairs* Omega: *Voice* Weeeeird... Mina: Yeah you're telling me. Omega: *voice* We should probably be careful while we're here. Who knows what could happen. Mina: Right. ???: Well well... (Mina stops as she looks into a room to find Vivienne sitting at a desk) Vivienne: So you're the newcomer I've heard so much about? Mina: Sure am! But I'm actually one of many. Vivienne: Oh believe me I know. I saw you and your friends in the meeting. Why did you only come though? Mina: S-Sorry we're just... Kinda figuring stuff out first. Vivienne: Fair enough. What's your name young lady? Mina: Mina. Mina Ashido. Vivienne: Ah a Japanese name. Nice to meet you Mina-Chan. Mina: *Nervous laugh* Nice to meet you as well miss Boone. Vivienee: Please. Call me Vivi. Mina: Uhh, okay then. Omega: *whispered voice* Freaky.... (Vivenne steps out of her city) Vivienne: What do you think of my city Mina-Chan? Mina: I haven't gotten to look at it much yet, but its.... Interesting. Vivienne: Oh you should see MORE of it! I love this city! Everyone here cares DEEPLY about one another. Mina: R-Really? Vivienne: Yep. *Goes over to her scepter* It wasn't always like this though. But when I was named mayor of the city a couple years ago, this city has become a paradise for all! Mina: Well then, it sounds like you've done a good job as mayor then! Vivienne: Oh I have! But my job only got easier a few days ago... Mina: Really? How's that? Vivienne: I'd be glad to show you. But I have to ask. *Grabs her scepter* Do you think its possible I could convince you to come live in my beautiful city? Mina: Huh??? L-Live here?! Vivienne: *Goes over to Mina* I could show you and your friends around, and it wouldn't cost you a dime to live her. Mina: I mean, it's a nice city and all but me and my friends already have a house somewhere else! Vivienne: Well you can just move here. It won't be any trouble, I promise. Mina: Yeaaah.... Look It's been nice but I really should head back to my friends now. (Mina is about to turn but Vivienne puts a hand on Mina's shoulder) Vivienne: Are you sure you won't reconsider? (Mina is a bit scared to move. Omega however takes notice of the scepter in Vivienne's hand has a gem inside as the tip glows yellow. Omega gasps) Omega: *Voice* MINA! RUN! SHE HAS THE MIND STONE!! Mina: Huh?? The Min- (Mina couldn't finish that thought, as Vivienne puts the tip of the scepter on Mina's chest. The power of the Mind Stone washes over Mina and by extension, Omega, due to being bonded to her) Vivienne: There we go. (Vivienne pulls the scepter away as Mina shakes her head before looking at Vivienne) Vivienne: Now would you like to reconsider? Mina: …. *Puts hands together and smiles* Oh yes, please! I'd LOVE to come live in your city! Me and Omega both! Vivienne: Omeag?? (Omega removes himself from Mina. Vivienne gasps a little in surprise) Omega: I'd would love to live here to! As King of Targhuls, it would be an honor to live here! Vivienne: Wow. You have a lot of friends don't you Mina-Chan? Vivienne: Oh yeah! Lots of amazing and powerful friends! We came here cause we wanted to get the Mind Stone! Vivienne:.... Did you now? Mina-Chan. Tell me more about your friends... TO BE CONTINEUD.... Category:LOTM: Decimation Category:LOTM: Decimation Season 4 Category:Kingofevil9 Category:22kingdomheartsfan Category:Legends of the Multi-Universe Category:Transcripts